The Adventures of Merylin
by AcapellaArtist
Summary: The Adventures of Merylin - (I know this has been done before) Fem!Merlin/ When Merylin came to Camelot, she didn't expect to meet a dragon, find out magic was illegal, and become servant to the prat, I mean, prince of Camelot. MerylinXArthur GwenXLancelot Rating may go up in the future (To all the followers, updating slowly.)
1. The Dragon's Call I

**Authors' note: I know rewriting Merlin as a female has been done before, but I said I would do this for my Genderbent!Merlin RP on Tumblr. Anyway, I have twerked the series at various points to fit with how I planned this series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin and its associated characters in anyway, shape, and/or form**

* * *

**_No young mortal, no matter how great, can know their destiny. They cannot glimpse at their part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, they must live and learn. And so it will be for the young witch arriving at the gates of Camelot. A girl that will, in time, mother the legend. Her name: Merylin._**

* * *

A young girl appeared over a hill on a brown horse. She smoothed down her black hair before continuing her journey. Passing through a forest, she nodded to another traveler before Camelot came into her sight. Kicking into a gallop, she made her way through the gate. She passed by a blacksmiths shop and left a small box with a man named Tom. Leaving her horse with one of the stable boys, the girl made her way to the square where a crowd was assemble. A man stood on a platform, surrounded by guards and an executioner.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all," said a voice from the palace balcony, "This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."  
Uther dropped his hand, and Thomas's head was cut cleanly and separated from his body.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

How can someone celebrate a death? Probably the death of an innocent man. The girl started to walk away, but stopped when a screech-like cry rose from the crowd. A woman was clothed in black, her grey hair in knots, and wrinkles lining her face.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

"Seize her!" Uther exclaimed.

The woman chanted something and disappeared in a pillar of smoke and wind. The girl merely walked away from the scene and approached one of the guards.

"Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" she asked.

The guard simply pointed behind him. She smiled to the man, and passed him. It took a couple wrong turns, but she finally made it.

"Hello?" she asked, opening the door a bit, "Gaius?"

A noise came from a second story landing, there was Gaius searching throught the books. She cleared her throat, shocking the man. He stumbled and crashed through the wooden railing. As a reflex, the girl's eyes turned gold and slowed the man's descent. A bed from across the room and placed itself underneath the man. He shot up and walked over to her almost immediately after he landed.

"What did you just do?!" he asked to which she repiled with a stutter, "Tell me!"

"I—I- I have no idea what happened," the girl lied.

"If anyone had seen that..."

"Er, no! That-that was- that was nothing to do with me. That-that was..."

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"

"Nowhere. "

"So how is it you know magic?"

"I don't. "

"Where did you study? Answer me!"

"I-I've never studied magic or, or been taught."

"Are you lying to me, girl?"

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, quickly growing tired of this.

"The truth!"

"I was born like this!"

"That's impossible! Who are you?"

"I have this letter," she said rummaging in her bag, "From my mother...I'm Merylin."

"Oh, so your Hunith's daughter. Well, go ahead and put your bag in that room back there. You'll be staying there. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about that."

"Thank you," Merylin smiled.

As Merylin settled herself into her new room, Gaius open the letter...

_My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merylin were not so. Ours is a small village and she is so clearly at odds with people here that, if she were to remain, I fear what would become of her. She needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help her find a purpose for her gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her child, keep her safe, and may God save you both._

* * *

Merylin woke up the next morning to a deep voice calling her name. She climbed out of bed, dressed in her trousers and tunic, and made her way to the main chambers.

"Good morning, my girl. I left you some water," Gaius said, gesturing to a bucket on the table, "you never washed before bed."

"Thank you," she replied, sitting at the table and staring at a watery dish, "This breakfast?"

"Yes...Eat up, I have some errands for you to run."

As Gaius came around her, he knocked the bucket from its perch. Merylin shot up from her seat as it froze mid-air. With a glance at Gaius, she dropped the bucket and grabbed a mop.

"How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" She shook her head no. "Well, how do you explain that then?"

"It just happens," Merylin explained, "What were those chores you had for me?"

"Lady Percival requires hollyhock and feverfew," he handed her two bottles, "This one goes to Sir Oswin. Now, he's as blind as a bat. Make sure he doesn't ake it all at once."

The girl nodded before grabbing her jacket and heading out, but was stopped by Gaius. He gave here his sandwich before nudging her on. Though it took her a while, she made her way to Lady Percival's and then Sir Oswin's. After knocking on his door, an old man answered.

"Hi, Gauis sent me to give you this." He started drink as soon as she handed it over. "He said not to-I'm sure you'll be fine."

She tied her long, yet unruly, hair into a low braided bun as she made her way to the village. Just outside the gate, a group of men were decked in bits of armor, laughing amongst themselves.

"Where's the target?" the blonde one said. The servant by the rack gestured to the shield by the wall. "Why's it there? Move it to the stand."

The blonde's friend whispered something as the other moved the shield. A knife soon embeded itself in the shield. The boy jumped. The thrower urged the boy to continue moving, launching blades at random. The servant soon tripped and lost hold of the target. Merylin stopped it with her foot.

"Are you alright?" she asked stooping to his level. He nodded.

"I think you've had enough fun, sir," she directed at the blonde.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I'm Merylin," she replied, putting out her hand.

"_Mer_lin? Did your parents hate you or something?"

"Messing with someone is one thing, but me and my family is another story."

She swung her fist at him, he blocked it. Twisting it behind her back, he saw her bun. This had him chuckling.

"So, you're a girl. No wonder your voice was all high and squeaky," he laughed.

"Who do you think you are? The king?"

"No, better...I'm his son, Arthur."

Gaius is going to kill me...

* * *

Merylin found herself sleeping in the dungeons that night, and woke once more to the deep voice calling her name. She raised herself from the floor and pressed her ear against the ground.

The gate creaked opened, and Gaius stood there with a disappointed look.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

* * *

So he does have sense of humor...Merylin thought as another tomato burst against her hair. The stocks, he could've done better than the stocks. It soon stopped as the children's buckets ran empty.

"Five minutes?" she questioned as they ran away with a smile. Merylin loved kids. So if her torture was their happiness, she was alright with it.

Another woman smiled as the children went by and approached Merylin.

"Hello," she said, "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"I'm Merylin. I would shake your hand, but I'm a bit tied up."

"I saw what did yesterday, it was very brave. Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"I think it was very stupid," she looked up as the children returned, "Gwen, you may want to go. My friends are here."

Gwen started running as the the food went flying.

* * *

The guards released her near the end of the day. One saw she had trouble standing and escorted her to the physician's chambers. Gaius smiled at her as she made her way in.

"There's a bath waiting for you in your room. Go clean up, I'll keep your dinner warm," he said.

About twenty minutes later, Merylin emerged from her room in her binding, jacket and trousers. Her hair was still wet, so it hung straight down to mid-thigh. Gaius handed her a bowl and a small vial.

"When you're done, take that vial to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."

After delivering the vial to Lady Helen's chamber, she thought about what she saw. A straw doll and a spell book, two object often used in sorcerery.

* * *

The next day, Gaius sent Merylin to the village to explore. She dressed in a casual blue dress with a brown jacket, a red neckerchief, and her hair tied at the nape of her neck. Dropping by the blacksmiths, she picked up her package from two days ago. Placing it in her bag hanging from her shoulder, she offered to pay the man but he wouldn't take it.

"My daughter told me about what you did, that is payment enough," he said.

She smiled at the man, and said thank you before walking off.

* * *

Continuing through the village, she passed Arthur again, wear scatterd armor pieces.  
"So, have you sworn off vegetables for life?" he asked as she passed and said nothing, "Don't run away..."

"From you?" she quipped.

"Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb," he sighed.

"Look, I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realise you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?"

"I could take you apart with one blow."

"Want to put that to the test?" she asked, pulling her bag closer to herself.

As Arthur turned to his little group, Merylin reached into her bag and removed a small dagger from inside. He threw a mace at her feet as she set her bag at one of the stalls.

"Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Well, and how long have you been training to be a prat?"

"You can't address me like that."

"Sorry...How long have you been training to be a prat, my Lord?"

That got him angry...Arthur swung his mace toward Merylin but she dogded out of the way just in time. She started running down the market with Arthur and his group right behind her. Making her way up a tilted platform wagon, she jumped off and grabbed a cloth hanging from the rafters to swing further away. Looking back, Arthur had not stopped, and saw a stack of barrels. Using her magic, one barrel fell into his ensemble, a sign hit arthur in the face (slowing him down a bit), and caused his mace to get stuck. Sadly, because she was distracted, Merylin fell over in to a pile of hay and was cornered by Arthur. The guards came and picked her up by the arms, ready to take her away.

"Wait. Let her go. She may be an idiot, but she's a brave one. There's something about you, Merylin. I can't quite put my finger on it," he said as Merylin spotted Gaius walking away from the scene.

* * *

Arthur entered Gaius's chamber, devoid of any sort of metal. He found the physician bending over a book.

"Gaius," The man looked up. "do you have anything for pain and maybe something for bruises? That girl in the market caused a lot of damage that ended up hurting me."

"Yes sire, I do. Unfortunately, the bruise medication comes in a paste and the girl you persued today is using it at the moment."

"What bruise could she have?"

"The ones she possess are from when she was in the stocks. Someone though it was a good idea to use potatoes and pelt her back."

Arthur chuckled, but stopped when the back room opened. It was Merylin, clad in trousers and something around her chest, her hair hanging freely down near mid-back in thick curls.

"Gaius, thanks for the paste. Though you're going to need to help me with my back..." she trailed off, "Your Majesty, what brings you here?"

Arthur didn't answer, he just stared at the bruises lining her arms. Feeling like he was staring at something else, Merylin moved parts of her hair in front of her body. He shook his head. Gaius could sense Arthur wouldn't say anything, so he took the container from Merylin and gave it to him.

"Just come back when you are done with it," he said as Arthur walked out, "Did you really have to come out wearing that?"

"I didn't know he was here."


	2. The Dragon's Call II

**Authors' note: I know rewriting Merlin as a female has been done before, but I said I would do this for my Genderbent!Merlin RP on Tumblr. Anyway, I have twerked the series at various points to fit with how I planned this series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin and its associated characters in anyway, shape, and/or form**

* * *

After yesterday's embarrassing run in with the prince, Merylin made sure to check before opening the door to the main chambers.

"He's not here," Gaius announced when he saw her head peak out.

She made her way down, grabbed a few slices of bread, and proceeded to pick up her bag from the stall in the marketplace.

About halfway to the courtyard, she ran into Arthur. He tried to talk to her, but she just kept walking.

"Wait, Merlin," he still can't get her name right, "Hang on..." The two of them stopped in the middle of the hallway. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to stare, but I wasn't staring at what you thought. Its just shocking you have so many bruises, but I know who planned the potato pelting and have delt with them. Even though you are a pain, no one should treat you like that."

* * *

Merylin watched he walked away, all while whispering, "Yeah, that's going to come back to haunt you one day."

"Hi, Rebecca," she said to a little girl at the stall, "Is my bag here?" The little girl nodded yes, and ran off to grab it.

"Hey, girly," said a deep voice. Turning, she saw it was one of Arthur's goons. "Because of you, I have to spend the next week as a stable boy."

"And that's my problem how?"

"Its not, I just something to take my anger out on, and I chose you."

The man's fist came flying at her face, but Merylin caught his fist.

"Here's your bag, Mery," Rebecca said.

"Thanks sweetie, do me a favor and open it."

As soon as it was open, Merylin reached inside and pulled out the other dager hidden inside. Shifting the hand that held the fist to grasp his sleeve, she turned and stabbed the sleeve against the table. The man was stuck...

Leaning in close to his ear, she whispered, "You can either walk away now and never speak to me again, or I can get the guards and tell them you were threatening an innocent woman. That won't look good since you are a knight-in-training."

Removing the knife from the table, she watched as the goon bolted from her sight. rabbing her bag, she waved goodbye to Rebecca while saying, "Who says I'm a damsel in distress?"

* * *

Merylin laid awake that night. Her bindings doing little help to relieve her brusing pains. Then, she heard it. The same deep voice that had been calling her for the past two days. Rising to her feet, she grabbed her jacket, threw it on, and sneaked past a sleeping Gaius. She followed the voice across the courtyard to a staircase the descended below the palace. There was one problem, it was guarded. With a simple flick of her eyes and a bit of magic, the guards pair of dice made their way out the door. The two followed and were soon locked out.

As she grabbed a torch and went down, the voice got louder and louder until she reached a cave.

"Merlin," the voice said with a slight chuckle.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she demanded.

A large, golden figure dropped down in front of her. A dragon, probably as tall as twenty feet, had been calling her.

"I am here," it said observing her, "My, you are quite small for one with such a large destiny."

"What destiny?"

"You were given your powers for a reason, Merylin. You will lead Arthur to become the Once and Future King that will unite all of Albion." He recieved a scoff from the girl. "But he faces many threats from friend and foe."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Everything. Without you, Arthur will not succeed and there will be no Albion. Do not tell me that this is wrong because there is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."

"We cannot chose our destiny, Merylin, nor can we escape it," he responded with a slight chuckle.

"Well then, there must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot and an ass."

"Maybe it is your destiny to change that," the dragon said as he flew off.

"Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I, I need to know more!"

* * *

Gaius walked into Merylin's room to find clothes strewn about the room.

"Hoy!" he yelled, throwing a dress a her and causing her to wake up, "Have you seen the state of this room?"

"It just happens..." she replied.

"By magic?" She nodded. "Well, maybe you can clean it without magic. And then I want you to get me some herbs: henbane, wormwood, and sorrel. And deliver this to Morgana. Poor girl's suffering from nightmares."

"I know the feeling..."

* * *

As Merylin entered Lady Morgana's chamber, she saw the girl step behind a screen.

"You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?" she asked.

"I'm not Gwen, but here's the dress," Meryli replied, tossing the dress over the screen, "I'm Merylin."

"So, you're the girl Arthur's been complaining about," you could hear the smile in Morgana's voice, "I have to say you very brave standing up to him. He's a bit of a whiner when he doesn't get what he wants."

The two of them were laughing when Gwen walked into the room.

"Merylin, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just came to drop of a potion for Morgana's nightmares. I hope it works."

"Me too," she said stepping out in a blue long sleeved gown, "So, it's whether I wear this little tease..." she held up a maroon gown, "or give them a night they'll really remember."

"I'd say go with the maroon, it makes your eyes stand out," Merylin said.

"She's right," Gwen smiled, "Merylin, what are going to wear?"

"I have a few dresses, I'm sure I can fix myself up."

* * *

Merylin showed up at Morgana's door in a red dress fitted with a loose corset around the waist. She had been able to do a crown braid, starting from the back of her neck, wrapping around her crown and securing with a ribbon, causing the rest of her hair to fall in thick curls at shoulder length.

Gwen opened the door almost as soon as she knocked and pulled her in.

"You look great," she said, "Nice dress."

"Thank you. My mum made it before I left," Merylin explained.

"Morgana, Merylin's here."

Morgana had taken the advice and worn the maroon dress. It secured at the neck with a gold band and cinched with another band below her bust. With her make up done, she added a small gem teardrop beneath her right eye.

"You look beautiful Morgana," Merylin said.

"You do as well. I wish I could do my hair like that, but I feel like you're missing something."

Morgana went into her jewelry box. She dug around for a bit before pulling out a circlet and silver chain necklace. The circlet was silver, wires intertwined and hold a blue gem where the forehead would rest.

"Morgana, I can't except this..."

"Merylin, you need to make an impression. Yes, you are going to be working, but I'd like to fool Arthur a bit into think you were someone royal. Plus, I don't even where this anymore."

As she slid the circlet through the braid, Merylin saw Gwen smile and give her a thumbs up. The necklace felt a bit heavy around her neck, but she would get used to it.

"Thank you, Morgana, this means a lot."

"Well, come on," Gwen interrupted, "We don't want to be later than we already are."

* * *

As the three of them entered the room, Merylin could've sworn she saw Arthur say, "Lord have mercy."

"Where have you been, and what's that on your head?" Giaus asked as she approached her.

"I told you Morgana told me to come by before the feast, and she gave me this. I told her she didn't have to, but she wouldn't take no for an answer," she replied.

Trumpets were soon blown to announce King Uther's arrival. Everyone made their way to a table, but Merylin decided to stand in the stairway like other servants around her.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

A loud applause sound as Lady Helen stepped onto stage. As she sang, everyone in the room started nodding off. Merylin saw this and covered her ears with her hands. Cobwebs formed on the sleepers as the singer walked forward, eyes set on Arthur. From her sleeve she pulls a dagger, MErylin sees this and uses her magic to have chandelier fall on the woman. The whole room started waking up and pulling the cobwebs of themselves. Looking back to the woman, it was no longer Lady Helen but Mary Collins. With the last of her energy, she launched the dagger toward Arthur. Thinking quick, Merylin grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and pulled him to the floor. The two landed on top of one another. Arthur laid face down with Merylin holding his shoulders behind him.

"Who are you?" Uther asked approaching the two.

"I'm Merylin," she replied.

"Tell me, are you royalty?" she shook her head no. "Then, why do you where a circlet only bestowed to the females of a royal line?"

"It was mine, Uther," Morgana interjected, "I was never a fan of that one anyway."

"Well, you saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Merylin blushed and tried to decline. "Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded. You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. From now on, you shall be Prince Arthur's chambermaid. Since he can never keep a manservant for more than a day."

The crowd let out a round of applause as the Prince and the Witch looked at each other with disgust all over their faces.

* * *

"Merylin!" someone called from behind her. It was Gwen. "I just want to say I'm sorry for your new job. I know how much you dislike Arthur, but give him a chance. He'll really grow on you."

"Yes, and maybe a dragon will fly out of my bum. Trust me, Gwen, once a jerk always a jerk."

* * *

Gaius knocked and entered Merylin's room to find her removing the circlet from her head and let loose her braid, making her hair wavier than usual.

"Seems you're a hero..."

"Yeah," she scratched her head, "Hard to believe, isn't it?"

"No. I knew it from the moment I met you. When you saved my life, remember? Yes, it was magic but now we have found it's purpose. I saw you use it to save Arthur..."

"So, its my destiny?"

"I suppose so," he sighed and handed her a book, wrapped in maroon cloth, "This book was given to me when I was your age, but I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me."

She opened the latch and flipped through the pages, "But this is a book of magic."

"Which is why you must keep it hidden," Gaius warned.

"I will study every word," Merylin smiled as someone knocked on the main chamber's doors.

"Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away."

"Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants."

The young witch placed the book back in Gaius hands, and left for Arthur's chambers.


	3. Valiant I

Review Replies: (due to the fact you do not have an account)  
_**yay**_: Leaning in close to his ear, she whispered, "You can either walk away now and never speak to me again, or I can get the guards and tell them you were threatening an innocent woman. That won't look good since you are a knight-in-training."  
*claps wildly* That scene was awesome!  
So is she going to become better friends with Gwen and Morgana than she was in canon, because they're all girls, or will it stay the same?  
First of all, thank you. I know for a fact that they will become better friends, but not due to the fact they are all girls. I don't know how it will play out, but that is my plan.

**I know this is short, sorry...**

**I DO NOT OWN MERLIN OR ANYTHING AFFILIATED WITH IT!**

* * *

Merylin walked down to the training grounds wearing her tunic and trousers. Arthur decided that she was going to be his training dummy. Didn't he already beat her around in the market place? Oh wait, she beat him around... Where was I? Oh yeah! With Gaius's help, she wore various pieces of armor covering her upper torso.

Making her way to the field, she saw Arthur pick up an old shield and near rusty sword.

"There's are yours," he said.

* * *

"Ready?"

"Would it make a difference if I said no?" she questioned, lowering the front of her helmet.

"Not really," Arthur smirked, swinging his sword at various angles, "Body. Shield. Body. Shield. Head."

"Head?" CLANG! "OW!"

"Come on, Merylin, you're not even trying."

"Who said I wanted to?"

"To the left. To the right. And left. Head," he commanded, completely ignoring her.

"Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win."

Merylin collapsed as Arthur hit her in the head once more, knocking her to the ground, and making her helmet fly off.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow," Arthur laughed, staring down at her.

"Is it over?" She groaned from her place on the ground.

"That was just the warm up. How's your mace work coming along?"

Merylin dropped her head back on the ground and ask whoever was listening, why did she have to endure this?

* * *

Gaius looked up as his great-niece came into the chambers, dropping pieces of the armor to the floor.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" he asked.

"Do you hear clanging?" she asked, shaking her head and sitting at one of the tables, sighing as Gaius removed the rest of the armor, "Ah! It was horrible. Ahh, and I've still got to learn all about tournament etiquette by the morning. onhríne achtung bregdan."

A book flew off its shelf and landed in front of her, which earned her a slap from Gaius's right hand.

"What have I told you about using magic like this?"

"If I could actually feel my arms, I'd lift it myself."

"Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?"

"What would you do?" she snapped, clearly tired after a morning of being beaten with sword.

"You just make sure it doesn't happen, for both of our sakes."

"I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?"

"Fairness isn't apart of it, and you'll never know it may be fun."

"Yes," she stretched, "because mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."

"We all have duties, even Arthur. He is the next king, and as always, so much is expected from him. There's so much pressure on his shoulders."

"That makes two of us," she muttered to herself, grabbing the book and a pain potion before heading into her room.

* * *

The next day, Merylin made her way to the Tom's shop to knock out the dents in Arthur's armor. What she didn't expect was to find that Gwen was Tom's daughter.

"So, you've got voiders on the arms," Gwen explained, "and the hauberk goes over your chest. Got it?"

"The chest. The arms. The chest. Got it," she smiled.

"I guess you know what to do with the helmet."

"That goes on the head, correct?" she joked, "How come you're so much better at this than me?"

"I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad."

"No, it's brilliant! I'm quite thankful actually."

* * *

Arthur stared at the top of Merylin's raven hair as she tried to tighten the vambrace on his arm.

"You do know the tournament starts today?" he questioned. She nodded...

"You nervous?" the girl questioned standing straight.

"I don't get nervous."

"I thought everyone gets nervous," she tied the cape around his neck, "Especially royalty."

"Will you shut up?!"

Arthur felt a bit sorry when he saw her flinch. Merylin didn't say a word as she grabbed the sword and handed it to him.

"Sorry sire," was all she said before walking towards the entrance of the arena, dress flaring at the ankles.

He felt a bit sorry as he watched her walk off. The girl didn't complain about her work, didn't question most of the things she was required of, and had smile on her face no matter what. An enigma of a girl, his mates may say, but he just calls her different.

* * *

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur," Uther said addressing the knights lining the field, "Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." The chest glittered in the sunlight. "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The crowd let out a cheer as the knights left the field. Uther stopped Arthur as he met up with Merylin, who took his cape and handed him his helmet.

"I trust you will make me proud," he said, giving him a pat on the back.

Placing the helmet on his head, Arthur walked onto the field. Merylin didn't know the knight he was fighting, but he seemed too sure of himself. She cheered as their swords met each other, but cheered even louder when Arthur won.

A little later, Arthur and Merylin stood on the sidelines watching Valiant fight another. He looked confident when he won the match. As he exited the arena, he stopped near the two.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant said, addressing the prince.

"Likewise," he responded.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening. Especially this beautiful young maiden,"He directed the last statement at Merylin and laid a light kiss on her hand.

"Creep," she said, watching him walk away and wiping her hand on her dress. Arthur let out a snort, which made Merylin giggle, and Arthur stare at her again.

"Uh, right, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail."

* * *

That night, Merylin sat in her bed with her eyes glued to the magic book Gaius gave her. In front of her bed, a sword was being sharpened, a cloak was being washed, and a helmet was being shined. Sure, she was using her magic but she was tired.

"Are you using magic again?" Gaius asked when he entered the room. Merylin broke the spell and all of the items fell to the floor.

"No," she replied.

"What's all this, then?" She shrugged. "I just came to tell you that supper's ready. Pick all of this up, put the book away, and come eat. Oh, I expect you do it without magic."

* * *

The following day, Merylin was in the armory doing some last minute checks on Arthur's armor when she heard something hiss.

"Hello?" she called, "Is someone there?"

Making her way around the corner, the hissing got louder. It was coming from Valiant's shield. She leaned in to get a closer look, but a sword was pressed under her chin.

"Ah, you again...Can I help you with something, sweetheart?" It was Valiant.

"Uh, no. I was just admiring the artsmanship on your shield. Its so lifelike." Valiant gave her a creepy smile. "Well, I should go. My master is need of his armor."

She stumbled while grabbing the armor, made her way out the door, and didn't look back at Valiant.

* * *

"You did this all on your own?" Arthur asked surprised. Laid on a large red cloth in front of him was his armor, each and every piece cleaned and shining. She nodded. "Now let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything."

The order went like this...hauberk and surcoat, followed by the gorget, vambraces, pauldron, and couter. Next, his mail coif, belt, sword belt, dagger, and sword. Merylin gave herself a pat on the back when she handed him his sword.

"That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse," he snarked.

"I'm a fast learner..."

"I hope, for you sake, that's true."

Arthur made his way out of his chambers without so much as a thanks.

"Good luck."

* * *

"Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" Gaius asked with a smile.

Merylin was back to watch Arthur in the arena, and was admittably having a good time.

"Its not completely horrible," she smiled, then cheered as Arthur won yet another match.

Soon, Valiant was fighting a knight by the name of Sir Ewan. By the looks of it, Ewan was winning but that changed quickly. Valiant pinned him beneath his shield...and Ewan moved no more.

The crowd cheered as Valiant stood and Merylin and Gaius removed Ewan from the ring. His head was placed into Merylin's lap once the reached the side of the ring. She checked, just to ease her mind. He was still breathing but it was getting slower and slower with each breath.

"We need to get him to the chambers," she said as she met Gaius eyes.

* * *

**Due to the fact I am now back in school, I cannot promise that there will be a set update date. I will get them up as often as I can.**

**Thank you for all of the support I have gotten for this story...**


End file.
